criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Archived Talk Page for 2009 Archived Talk Page for Jan-Jun 2010 This is the talk page for the administrator of the Criminal Minds wiki. Please post any new message at the top of the page. - Ref.: CRAP! Check your e-mail ;) Foyet I hadn't thought about it, but now I'm sure it's really a good idea. Between Foyet and Reid I've made nearly all of the "undos" and it's getting old fast. If some unregistered has something valid to edit they can leave it in our talk pages or the bulletin. :BTW, I'm having trouble logging in (every other time I got a message saying I cannot "because concerns of hickjacking"-sp?) and my loged in status comes and goes depending on the page I'm in. I know the explanation is confusing... my question, Somebody else is having problems that you know of? Not that I'm aware of. I've heard of the same issue happening on other wikis when someone has spyware installed in their browser. This can happen with any browser, but Google Chrome is actually spyware itself. So, if you are using that, stop. If you're using Firefox, try using Ad-Block Plus. You can get it in the add ons section of mozilla.org. If you're using MSIE, you might have to just do a good spyware scan. Try Spybot S&D. You can get it free here. Let me know if you still have problems and we can figure out what's going on. I'll go ahead and mark Foyet and Reid as protected. The other two guys will still be able to edit them. - : Thanks for the advice. I'm going to try Spybot; I use Firefox but sometimes I need IE for some related work and I prefer to be in the safer side. : OK, now spill it, where have you been able to get that Fitzgeral picture??? Good for you and real bad for my ego, I spent hours looking for one :) : Wasn't me. It was uploaded and placed (rather badly) by an editor named User:Jamesfitzgerald. I just put it in the right place. I wonder if it's him. That would be awesome. - Episode Templates Aside from Season Five, the episode templates in my sandbox are finally done. -- Lord Crayak 01:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, season pages would probably be best. -- Lord Crayak 02:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) CSI: NY season finale I was watching the CSI: NY season 6 finale on YouTube a few days ago and noticed there was some resemblance to the season 4 finale of Criminal Minds when Hotch was attacked by the Reaper; both episodes featured some intelligent, sadistic serial killer who sneaks into the home of their own personal "nemesis" (Shane and Danny in CSI:NY, Foyet and Hotch in Criminal Minds) and both episodes end with the screen turning black and a single gunshot being heard, leaving the final events unknown until the premiere of the next season. Thoughts? --Jpx400 13:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) A recurring theme indeed. Possibly due to a rapidly dwindling "idea pool"? Those kinds of ending are definitely dramatic and make the viewer want to see the outcome, thus inspiring them to pick up the show again next season. It is, however, getting a little old. Maybe a new generation of writers can help spice things up a bit. - February 6 I've noticed that the birthdate February 6, 1976/1967 or some other year has appeared several times these past seasons. Several Unsubs, including Robert Johnson, Robert Burke, John Vincent Bell, Joe Belser and even Doris Archer, one of Johnson's victims, had that as their birthdays. Do you know if that date has some significance to the show or its creators? Or are the guys who write those profiles simply lazy and don't bother changing it? --Jpx400 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue. That's an interesting question, though. Maybe Jeff Davis' birthday? The Northern States won the first battle against the Confederacy in the American Civil War on February 6. Other than that, it doesn't seem to have any significance. - The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run Recently, I've been working on an article about The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run, who played a prominent part in Zoe's Reprise, for the Real Life Criminals section. I'm just not sure if he should be included in this wiki, as he was only referred to in just one episode. What do you think? --Jpx400 13:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) There are quite a few real criminals who are only referenced in one episode. Maybe this one will be referenced again. I say go ahead and include it. It's an interesting story. - Criminal Templates The new template design is nice, the colors and bolder next actually make the reading easier. However, the layout seems to press anything written in the parenthesis template together. --Jpx400 10:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn. Didn't notice that. I didn't look at any of that had the little text. - Looks good and makes for an easier reading ;) Season Two Mantegna joined the cast in season three, why did you undo the edit? I didn't even notice that. My bad. It was an anonymous edit so I didn't look it over completely. Sorry :) - :"Hahahahaha! --Sec_1971 TALK (CM Wiki Admin)" Should I say 'Ditto'? What a pair! :))) Is he dead? Hey, I was just wondering-you know Pablo Vargas, the Mexican unsub in Machimiso? I was just wondering-did he survive after the girls cut his nuts off? Only I was considering making an edit to his page, and I wanted to know if I should put him in the "deceased" section. 21:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, he' still alive in a Mexican prison. And, please create an account. - Interesting question A new user (Jpoon71893) has put this in my talk page: "Hey I'm new here, and I'm sorry if this is a stuipid question but, are the questions in the Slashy Awards just for the serial killers? I am asking this because I am interested in adding the question, "What is your favourite quote from any of the current, and old BAU cast?" " I know lots of people are attracted to the CM quotes, so I think it'd be a good award category, but as you're who invented the Slashy Awards, I think you should have the last word. Hmm. That's not really an award. I think it sounds more like something that should be on a user's page. However, I see nothing wrong with creating a user portal with such categories; favorite this, favorite that, etc. It would make the wiki more social and fun. - :That idea sounds good. Hope you can do it, my weekend is finished and haven't the time to mess up with something new and do it right. :Need a favor, please, revise your last edit in the season 6 first epi; I'm not sure what you where trying to do, but I'm sure something went wrong :) Season 6 Premiere of CM If Matt Spicer is listed as a Guest Cast; would it be safe to assume that he is alive? Linktriforce007 03:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would assume so, unless his appearance is merely a flashback... - :Don't be so sure. Even as a corpse he would be credited and of course, they are bound to use the usual "Previously on CM..." PC Game I've got a couple of screenshots and some info about the development of the CM PC Game. I have no idea how that page should be, so I've thought you could start it, I dump all the info there and you edit it to your liking. Are you game? :) Absolutely. Nice pun, too :) Maybe you can store the info in your sandbox for now, since we don't know what the title is? The CSI games all had subtitles; Deadly Intent, Dark Motives, etc. I'll need to make a template anyway. - :Everything I've got is here: http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mvpl/Sandbox_pcgame :Have fun! Revealing something I wanna come back, to edit here. But since my edits are a little bit I wanna explain that to you. I hope you then can understand why i did make those little edits. I don't wanna being blocked, but helping the Wiki.--Station7 20:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna heard it?--Station7 13:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hear what? I don't understand what you're trying to say. - I mean that I wanna come back and don't wanna being blocked if I edit like that again. I just can't edit in 1 time as much as you and other people can. If I say why, you will understand it. Mostly every wiki where I am knows it. So do you wanna hear it?--Station7 20:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OK - I have autism. I make because of that small edits, and I can't write an article immediality very big. I just can't do it, even if I would. I hope you understand it and can't edit very much on an article. I don't wanna being blocked.--Station7 19:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm not a good writer as you and Lord Crayak.--Station7 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :It just takes practice. As far as the spelling goes, most browsers have a built in spell checker that will underline misspelled words in red. Firefox does this, I'm not sure about Internet Explorer. Grammar is a bit tougher, but once again, practice makes perfect. If you are ready to publish an article, ask one of us to proofread it if you want. We'll correct the grammar without changing your article. You can do it. -